The Saviours
by MayRae
Summary: inu/narto mix something is different about Kagome in this story. Yes she's a miko but she has a hidden power. Read to find out. K/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hay whats up!!! This is my first story so help me out if I do something wrong. This story is kind of a mix of narato and inuyasha, but mostly inuyasha. I hope you like the first chapter.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a quiet and clear night, all was silent. A harsh animal-like scream cut through the air like a knife. The students and teachers woke up. The teachers sprinted through the training school checking on the students. A man ran out of a room wearing Pjs.

" What the hell is going!"

"We heard a scream.." panted a teacher who had stopped.

"Well that's obvious! But what the hell is going on!"

"We're checking the students. We have no clue what made the sound." said the teacher now that he had caught his breath.

" Do it quickly and report back to me."

"Yes sir." and the teacher took off.

Once all the students had been checked the teachers reported to the man and went back to bed.

The next morning carried on like any other, all of the students were going through their classes. In the forest a girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes was training. You could say she was softy but sometimes she was as hard headed as they come, but she wasn't bad. Her best friend, Yuki**(AN: It was the first thing of)**, was always with her. Yuki was a miko and was training to improve her miko powers and learn more about herbal healing. By noon every one had noticed that Yuki had been gone. Songo was a little worried about Yuki, but knew she could take care of herself.**( You should know it was songo)** She took a walk to calm her nerves, she thought it would be a good idea to try out her new moves. She imagined a demon and took her stance, even though she didn't have her gear she could still try out her moves. While she was deep in thought she stumbled back and hit her head. Once she regained herself she looked around to see what she fell over. What she saw then and there was the most horrible sight she had seen in her life. She saw a body on the ground covered in blood. She puked the n looked back at the body and saw the face starring at her. She screamed and scrambled back until she hit a tree. Yuki's cold dead eyes starred in fear, her skin was dead gray, and her face was covered in blood. A huge crowd rushed to the sight, some of them puked, others stood shocked.

"Out of the way!! Let me through!!" the man ran through the crowd. He saw Songo rocking herself with her eyes glued to Yuki.

"Miroku, Inuyasha!" A boy with violet eyes and black hair pulled into a pony tail and a boy with long silver hair and gold eyes ran to Songo and took her back to the school.

"We need to seach the area in case the killer is still here. Classes are over for today, send every one to their rooms."

"Yes Osaki-sama"**(AN: I needed a name)**

Once everyone was gone and Yuki's body was removed an evil demonic form shifted in the shadows. "Now that I have killed Yuki I can concentrate on the next and final miko that has any chance of stopping me." A cold evil laugh whispered through the trees.

**It may be a little short but this is only the first chapter**

**Please Review!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Hey what's up!! Sorry to those who've been waiting for this chapter. I didn't get any reviews so I thought you didn't want the next chapter. Thank you to my fellow writers for telling me to continue. This chapter will be a little better, and a little longer. Enjoy.**

**(AN: Songo is 15, inuyasha is 17, Miroku is 17 **

**Chapter 2**

The next week was slow. Yuki's parents had taken her body home for a proper burial ceremony. Songo had only barely recovered, sometimes she would break down and cry. Other times it seemed she would kill someone. She destroyed five training kits. Her sensei had started to worry and told her to some time off training. There was word of two students coming to train at the school. Within the next two days the new students had arrived. There was a boy with long black hair, cold black eyes**(An: not so sure about his eyes so I did my best**), and he seemed stocky. His name was Onigumo**(AN: I want to use his real name for now. Heeheehee)** The other one was a girl with raven black hair, chocolate eyes, and in the words of the boys at the school ' She had a hot body.' Her name was Kagome. Of coarse they had classes just like anyone else. Onigumo signed up for combat and a class for demons(**AN: we all know that he's a demon)**.Kagome signed up for combat and a class for mikos. Their arrival did not go unnoticed. As soon as Songo saw the newbes she got very suspicious and started assuming things.

'_They were the ones who killed Yuki, or at least one of them. I'm going to keep an eye on these two and find out on my own._**' **

Once Inuyasha saw both of them he knew something was up, got a little distracted every once in a while.

'_Wow! She looks so good. NO I need to concentrate, but her ass looks so good. Damn my short attention span!!_**' (AN: hahaha inuyasha is going to be a little different in this story if you can't tell. Don't worry he's not going to be like Miroku through the whole story) **

After about two days things calmed down, and all the students got back to their training. The day came when the combat class would have a tournament to see who was the strongest. All students had combat class so everyone was excused from other classes. Most of the students were excited for the tournament, others thought they would win for sure so didn't get all that excited.

"Look at all these girls. And I get the chance to get a little rough with them." said Miroku grinning like an idiot.

Inuyasha just smirked at his stupidity" It may be a fantasy for you to fight girls but you have to know that girls can be really tough too."

" Ya I know that but I really want to fight the new girl…uh…..what's her name?" Miroku scratched his head.

" I don't know, but I want to fight that new guy, Onigumo." said Inuyasha staring at Onigumo who was standing in a shadow looking at something. He fallowed his gaze and saw Kagome looking at him. They both blushed and broke the gaze.

"Seem you have a little something for her." said Miroku staring past Inuyasha and at Kagome's ass.

Inuyasha sighed and landed his fist into Miroku's face. " Do you always have to stair at their ass you hentai?"

"As a matter of fact yes I do. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to see if Songo is ok. She hasn't been herself lately." Miroku walked off.

"Hi inuyasha."

He turned around and saw Kikiyo(AN: sorry if I didn't spell her name right I'm not a big fan of her)

"Are you tiring to give me a hart attack?!"

" Oh stop wining, and as your ex girlfriend I have that right."

" I never got any papers." he said under his breath.

"Can you stop being an ass? Any way I met that new girl. Her name is Kagome." The name rang in Inuyasha's eyes like a bell. " She's pretty cool, and I heard she's also a good fighter."

Of coarse Inuyasha wasn't listening, Kagome's name was still ringing though his ears.

………………………………...

"Well hello."

Kagome spun around and saw a guy with a small black pony tail and violet eyes in front of her, actually her staring at her boobs but Kagome couldn't tell because he was looking down at her.

" You're new here right? Well my name is Miroku and I would like to ask you one question."(AN: hint : he asks every new girl he meets)

"Sure. What is it?"

"Will you bear me a child?"

Kagome looked at him like he was crazy. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. She turned deep red.

" I'll ask you again. Will you bear me a child?"

"hey leave her alone. I think you've had enough womanizing today."

Kagome looked behind Miroku and saw a guy with long silver hair and dog ears smiling.

'_Wow! He's cute_, _and I love his ears. They're cute!_**'** thought Kagome looking at him.

Miroku let go of Kagome and turned to face the silver haired boy.

" Do you always have to ruin my fun?"

" As a matter of fact yes I do." the silver haired boy said smiling at Miroku.

He looked at Kagome and smiled.

" My name's Inuyasha and you must be Kagome. You've already met the hentai"

Kagome giggled and Miroku pouted.

'_He always makes 'em laugh._**' **thought Miroku

"May I have everyone's attention please!! We are going to begin the tournament. We have listed the fights on the bulletin board. Report at the times listed for your fights." said the sensei.

" Well lets go see who'll be our first match" said Inuyasha.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. I hope you send me some reviews. The next chapter I'll pair up a bunch of crazy people. Send me some pairs that you think would be good. It doesn't matter what show or book their from just plezplezplezplez review. Jyaane.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done but I've been having a little trouble at home and I haven't been able to get to a computer. I thank the loyal readers for reading and having the ability to wait. I had to think of some cool battle pair-ups but I hope you will enjoy them.**

**Chapter 3**

Kagome walked behind all the other kids, being the new kid it comes naturally.

"Hey why are you all the way back here?"

Kagome saw a girl with long black hair and brown eyes come out of the crowd and walk toward her.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for the crowd to go down a little."

"Come on, I think we should both look at it."

"But didn't you just look at it?"

"Not really, anyway lets look who we get to fight." the girl grabbed Kagome's wrist and started to pull her to the board with the fights.

'_She's powerful._' of course the girl had Kagome by the wrist.

When they reached the board there was a long list of names lined up on a big tournament diagram.

Tournament Information

Ichigo vs. Sasuke

Saya vs. tenten

Inuyash vs. Zero

Chad vs. Shin(from tenjo tenge)

Maya(t t if you don't know who she is she has HUGE boobs) vs. Miroku

Diva vs. Naruto

Sakura vs. Aya (tt she's the same as maya for the record)

Orahime vs. Aido

Onigumo vs. Lee

Kikiyo vs. Koga

Kagome vs. Garaa

Kiba vs. Renji

(The list keeps going but I don't want to name everyone)

"Yes!" said the girl.

"Who are you fighting?" asked Kagome.

"I'm going to fight Koga. This is going to be great. I've been wanting to beat his ass for a while now."

"You're name's Kikiyo?"

"Oh ya, sorry, I meant to introduce myself, but ya my name is Kikiyo. You're Kagome."

"How did you know my name?"

"Trust me it doesn't take that long for names to get around here."

"So who's Garaa?"

"He's over there."

There was a guy with red hair, blue eyes and a red tattoo of love on his forehead leaning against a tree about fifteen feet away. He looked like if you looked at him you would dissolve form the gaze.

"He's scary as hell but if you don't mess with him he won't hurt you."

"Good to know."

Kagome looked at Garaa one last time before fallowing Kikyo to wait for the fights to start.

"Hey, did you see who you're going agenst?"

Kagome turned and saw Kikiyo talking to Inuyasha.

"Ya, I've been wanting to fight Zero and test his stength myself."

"Cool. Did you meet Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked Kagome up and down before he said " Yes I did."

Kagome blushed and thought of what she could say.

"So, where did you come from Kagome?" asked Kikiyo.

"Oh, I was just kindda wondering around before I came here. You know? Doing some self training and stuff like that."

"That's cool. I saw you are going to be fighting Garaa. Are you scared?" Inuyasha smiled evilly.

Kikiyo socked him in the shoulder and said "Why the hell would you ask that?" still socking him.

"Ouch! Stop hitting me! And I was only teasing her, I didn't mean anything by it."

" Kikiyo, Kikiyo! It's ok ! I know he didn't mean it." said Kagome.

"I know that too, but that doesn't mean he can say it like that." said Kikiyo then she turned to Inuyasha and started hitting him again. "You evil, mean person!"

-------------------------------------------------

'_Looks like this could be fun. I get to have a fight on my first day and not even get in trouble for it, and I'm so close to the one I need to kill._'

**An: That's it for this chapter. Sorry it was so short. Try to take a guess at who said that last part. Garaa always looked scary to me and ever time he looks at someone I see a photo in my head of them melting like the wicked witch of the west form the wizard of oz. It's like 'I'm melting! I'm melting?' It's so funny. Once again I'm sorry to my faithful readers and thank you for being so patient and putting up with me. Till next time.**

**Jyaane!**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: Time for a new chapter. Did anyone see the 43RD episode of blood ? I can't believe that Solomon proposed to Saya.(Sorry if I spelt his name wrong) I don't think she rejected him, I mean I hope she didn't but then again I hope she did. A question to my readers. Who do you think Saya should end up with, out of all the guys in the current series. Back to the story. I hope you like this chapter and again plzplzplzplzplzplzplz review.**

**Chapter 4**

A loud smack rang through the air, and Miroku flew back and landed against a tree were he fell on his face with a huge smile.

"Maya will proceed to the next level." yelled the sensei.

'_I kind of feel sorry for him._' Kagome looked at Miroku again and saw him smiling like an idiot. '_I don't think he deserves it._'

"Don't be sorry for him he doesn't deserve it."

Kagome spun around and saw Inuyasha.

"Are you trying to give me a hart-attack." Kagome put her hand over her hart.

" Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." laughed Inuyasha.

" Are you ok? You did get hit pretty hard in your fight." Kagome's face turned a bright red.(**AN: you can't blame her. She's a new student talking to one of the hottest guy in school. DON"T JUDGE MEEE!!!, ok back to the story**)

" Ya, I'm fine, but what about you. You still have to fight Garaa."

" Well, I think I'll be fine."

They both looked at Garaa who was in the same spot as earlier. Garaa gave Kagome a deadly glare that sent chills through her body and forced her to look away.

"Then again."

"Don't worry about it so much but you know what?"

Inuyasha leaned down and whispered into Kagome's ear

" I think you'll win against anyone."

Inuyasha pulled back, looked at Kagome, who was in slight shock, smiled, and winked at her.

" I'll see you in a while."

After Inuyasha left Kagome took in a big gasp of air(**AN: she wasn't breathing. I don't blame her, I wouldn't be able to breath if Inuyasha was that close to me. Don't judge me, I can fantasize **_**goes back into own world**_**. Sorry **_**nervous laugh**_**, back to story**)

"You really do like him, don't you?"

Kagome saw Kikiyo and blushed a deeper red.

"Well I can't blame you. I did go out with him."

'_This isn't good. She might not let me go out with him._' Kagome thought.

"You don't have to worry. I broke up with him and I think you would be better with him. If you want me to I can get you two together."

"I..I'd rather do it myself." Kagome laughed nervously.

"Ok, I get it. Well you better get ready. You're going up next."

Kagome looked back at Garaa but he wasn't there. All of a sudden a hand was over Kagome's mouth and she was pulled back into the shadows of the trees. She felt hot breath on her neck making small droplets that ran down her neck.

"_**You smell so good I could tear your clothes off you right now.**_"

'_Oh my god, this sicko's got me and no one knows_. _I need to do something._' thought Kagome.

Her arms were held behind her back as she was about to hit her capturer.

"_**I can't let you do that, then you would know who I am. I would love to stay rip you apart, but I'll have to wait. Expect to come across me later.**_"

Kagome was released but no one was there when she turned around. She came out of the shadows and saw people gather around the fighting arena.

'_Don't worry about it right now .I have my fight to worry about._'

Kagome walked to the middle of the fighting arena. She was now wearing a white muscle shirt and a pair of black short shorts and she had her bow in her hands and her quiver on her back. Garaa was in his usual outfit and his gourd on his back.

"Garaa vs. Kagome. Begin." shouted the sensei.

Kagome shot an arrow and inches from Garaa's face his sand blocked it.

'_Sand from that gourd. I need to get rid of the gourd._' thought Kagome.

She shot an arrow at the gourd and it broke. A smile spread across her face but it quickly faded as the broken pieces turned to sand and reformed.

"It won't be easy to beat me, you can count on that." Garaa said.

The sand shot from the gourd and headed for Kagome. A pink light engulfed her and the sand fell to the ground. The barrier flashed so brightly that everyone who could see had to shield their eyes. Once everyone could see again Garaa was on the ground cluching his stomach, and Kagome was standing over him.

"Kagome wins." the sensei yelled.

When everyone went to congratulate her she was gone.

"I probably shouldn't have done that. I hope none noticed." said Kagome to herself.

"That was very good and very advanced. Even for a miko of any power level."

Kagome spun around and saw a girl with long brown hair, brown eyes, and she had a huge boomerang on her back.

"Your point?" asked Kagome looking at the girl.

"I'm just saying I'm imprested, but I know there's a little more to you then you lead on. Am I right?" said the girl.

"You have great skill, I'll give you that, but you're right there is more to me." said Kagome.

"Are you willing to share?" asked the girl.

"If I stay around long enough and if I see that I can trust you or something else happens, you might just find out." said Kagome walking away.

'_Very interesting. That girl truly is the one and that other one seems like she would be very good to have by my side. I'll have to watch the other one. But I have to find the one's weakness so I can kill her._'

**An: Hope you liked this chapter. Kagome's secret will be reviled in the next chapter, so read. It's going to be realy good X3. Thank you for the reviews it really helped me and I hope to get the next chapter out in the next week or so. Keep reading and plzplzpplzplzplz review. Till next time. **

**Jyaane. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Time for yet another chapter. Is Solomon realy dead, will he fulfill his promise to Saya of being her Chevalier? What will happen? Any who. This one is going to be a good one. So read, review and tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 5**

"Hey you ok?"

Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha walking up to her.

"Ya I'm fine, way do y-"

SMACK!!!

"You hentai do you ever learn!?"

SMACK!!!

"That sounds like Songo getting on to Miroku again."

Kagome looked behind Inuyasha and saw the girl with the boomerang hitting Miroku over the head with it, and like always he was smiling like an idiot.

'_That's the girl._'

Songo looked up and locked eyes with Kagome. They had small staring contest and

Songo walked up to them dragging a smiling hentai behind her. She threw him in front of

them and said

"Watch your hentai more closely, he's been getting worse."

They looked back down at Miroku and saw his head was at Kagome's feet and he was

smiling even bigger. Kagome screamed and Inuyasha's fist landed in his face.

"Well I can leave him with you. Watch him." She turned to walk away.

"Whait I didn't get to schee you in your newu outffit." said Miroku(his face is swelled up

he was hit so hard. It was looks so funny in my mind, you can barely see his face)

"Come on you, lets go eat." said Inuyasha a dragging Miroku by his collar.

Once Kagome got her meal she saw Songo and sat next to her.

"What do you have against me?" said Kagome taking a bite of her sushi.

"I don't have anything against you I just suspect that you might have killed my friend." said Songo never looking at Kagome.

"I assure you I have never killed any one unless they disserved it, and I don't think your friend would have done something to disserve it." Kagome looked at Songo who was staring off into space.

"I also think you're a demon." said Songo calmly.

Kagome swallowed her food and looked at Songo.

"What do you think their talking about?" said Inuyasha.

"I don't know but I know what I want them to be talking about." said the hentai(**his face has gone back to normal**)

A sent hit Inuyasha's nose that made him a little startled. It was the sent of a demon. It was so strong one second then the next it was gone.

"What?" said Miroku who had seen Inuyasha's reaction.

"It's nothing."

He looked back up at the girls and saw Kagome walking away. Songo had a softer look on her face then she did earlier.

"You smelt it to didn't you?"

Inuyasha turned around and saw a guy that resembled him but was obviously older and a youkai.

"Ya but where did it come from?" said Inuyasha.

"I'm not so sure, but I have noticed that little miko that arrived and beat Garaa. I'm very imprested." said the guy.

"Me too."

They all turned around and saw a guy with long black hair in a horse tail(**it's not manly if you call it a ponytail**), blue eye , youkai ears and a wolf tail(**which in my opinion is soooooo sexy starts to drool an ocean **_**He's sooo sexy **_**starts to suffocate on drool**

**Sorry but don't get me wrong the other ones are sexy too but I can't pick which one I like more. Ok back to the story.**)

"This is going to get good. I wish I had some popcorn." said Miroku.

"Shut up Miroku!" they all said in unison.

"What? It's just that the inu hanyou Inuyasha, the inu youkai Sesshomaru and ookami youkai Koga are all fighting over a miko human. It's very interesting." said Miroku stuffing his face his eyes locked.

They all fallowed his gaze and saw Kagome. She had changed into a blood red with black trimming spandex outfit. The legs stopped at her calves, it was sleeveless and it was skin tight making everyone of her curves noticeable. Miroku looked at the guys and started to chock. Inuyasha, Koga and even Sesshomaru had drool spilling out of their mouth. They realized what they were doing and quickly wiped the drool from their mouths. When they looked back at Kagome she was walking toward them.

"Hey guys are you ready for your next match?" smiled Kagome.

"Ya." said Inuyasha.

Kagome saw Koga and Sesshomaru stairing at her and blushed.

"Oh this is my brother Sesshomaru and the wolf Koga." said Inuyasha.

Kagome bowed in respect of introduction.

"So will you be my women?" said Koga.

"I…uh…"stuttered Kagome.

"Don't be so bold Koga. You'll scare the poor miko. Now." said Sesshomaru steping up to Kagome.

Kagome's face turned the deepest red ever.

"Come on guys give the girl some space."

Kikiyo stepped in between Kagome and the guys.

"You better be glad I showed up, they would've eaten you alive." Kikiyo whispered.

"But we just wanted to talk to her." said Inuyasha.

"Ya ok, well she has to get ready for her next mach so she'll talk to you later." said Kikiyo pushing Kagome to safety.

Once they were far enough away Songo who had been watching the whole time came up to them.

"You are in trouble." said Songo.

"Why do you say that?" said Kagome still a little shook up.

"Well for one thing you have Koga after you and he doesn't give up easily. Sesshomaru has never backed down from a challenge and he sees you as a challenge. Then there's Inuyasha who is very stubborn and very persistent even if he doesn't show it and he shows it." said Songo.

Kagome just stood there with a blank slightly sick look on her face.

"I'm doomed aren't I?" said Kagome.

"Ya." said Kikiyo putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on. It's almost time for your next match." said Songo.

Everyone had gathered around the arena again eager to see the next match. Kagome was on one side of the arena waiting for her opponent. A guy with long black unruly hair and death cold black eyes stepped up to the other side of the arena.

"Onigumo? She's going against Onigumo?" said Miroku.

'_He gives me the creeps._'

The sent of the unknown demon hit Inuyasha's nose again, only this time it stayed in the air. He looked around looking for the source. When he saw the source he was dumbstruck. Sesshomaru, Koga and all the other demons were shocked by who the sent came from.

'_It's her, she's the source. Kagome is a demon._'

**AN: DUN DUN DUUUNNN!!!!! I told you it would be good, but it only gets better. I haven't decided who Kagome going to end up with yet, but I'll figure it out soon. I promise. The fight between Kagome and Onigumo will be good, I promise I'll do my best. Thanks to all my readers and plzplzplzplzplzplzplzplz review. I need feed back on how I'm doing. I can only do better if you say something. Any who. I hope you liked it. I'll get to work asap.**

**Jyaane.**


	6. Chapter 6

****

AN: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done but I've been having a little trouble at home and my internet stoped working but i finally got to a working computer. I thank the loyal readers for reading and having the ability to wait. I hope you like this chapter, it's going to start getting exsiting. Enjoy.

**Chapter 6**

_'Well they've all noticed by now so I might as well not hid my abities. Although I can't show all of the just yet. I'll start out small.'_ thought Kagome.

The crowd around the arena got quiet as the sensai walked to the middle of the arena. As the sensai explained the rules Kagome stared at Onigumo as he stared at her.

"Begin." said the sensai as he walked to the side lines.

Kagome braced herself for an attack, but when it didn't come she prepared to attack. In a flash she was in front of Onigumo. Before she could even raise her arm to strike, he grabed it an d twisted it causing her to get on her knees.

**_"You need more practice."_**

He threw her back but she landed on her feet.

'_He's stronger then I thought, I can'tunderestemate him again.'_ thought Kagome.

When she looked backat Onigumohe was gone. She jumped to the right just in timeto dogde his attack.

_'Danm that was close. I need to keep up.'_

Before she was ready he was going after her again. She was able to dogde his attacks but only barely. Her foot slipped as she dogded an attack and his fist landed on her cheek bone. She flew backand blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. On the sidelines Inuyasha, Koga and Sesshomaru were somehow holding themselves back from running out and beating the shit out of Onigumo. Onigumo was slowlywalking toward Kagome who was staring at her hand that had a small amount of blood oon it. When Kagome looked up at at himhe froze. Her eyes were bloood red and her pupils were slits. Onigumo stood frozen in fear as Kagome stood up and walked toward him. Kagome was so close her lips hovered next to his ear.

"You will pay for what you've done. All you have done."

Before Onigumo could eve react he was sent flying back until he hit a tree trunk that split under the impact. All was silent until the sensai yelled from the sidelines that the match had ended. When everyone loked back at Kagome she was leaning against a tree for support as she held her head. Kikiyo an dSongo ran to her to see what was wrong and by the time the guys arrived she was standing upright and saying she was alright even though she was still holding her head. After everything had calmed down and Kagome was taking a drink of water Kikiyo broke the silence.

"It's a nice way of finding out but you're a demon?"

It was uncomfortable as Kagome emptied her bottle. once she looked up at the others she simply nodded her head and got up to leave.

"Wait how can you appear as a ordinary human if you're a youkai?" asked Sesshomaru.

"It;s very simple actually. i can change my form so drastically because of the breed of demon I am ." smiled Kagome and she walked off before anyone could ask anything else.

Kagome was laying onthe grass sun-bathing when an annoying shadow settled over her. She opened her eyes an dsaw Koga standing over her.

"What are you doing ?" Kagome asked.

"Just enjoying the view."Koga gave her a cocky smile that made one if his fangs show over his lip.

Kagome looked at herself and remebered she was wearing a two peice bathing suit that was black and had a rose on the top and a thorny vine with tree roses on the bottom.

_'Why didn't I bring a towel? Oh yta I remember now. I thought no guys would come here, but nooooo!!'_ Kagome thought as she got up.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Koga asked still looking at her.

"I'm going to get dressed. What's it look like I'm doing?" said Kagome walking to her apartment.**(Yes i know it's like Naruto but I can't think of anything else to have them live in. Some peope are living together and yes the room-mates are the same sex, but I'm getting distacted.)**

"Can i come with you? You know yo make sure everything fits right." said Kagome following her.

She turned to face him with a firm smile on her face, placed her hand on his chest and watch him shutter under her touch.

"I thin I can manage."

Before he could sayanything else she was gone.

Kagome was sitting next to the small stream that was near the school and she heard a twig snap. She turned and saw Inuyasha who cursed under his breath. She smiled and turned back to the stream. Inuyasha sat next to her and they stayed like that for a while. Then Inuyasha started to skoot closer to her until she could feel the heat off his body.He began to lean his face closer to her before she stood up and said

"I got to go. I forgot to do something." said Kagome as she turned to leave.

She heard him curse at himself as she got out of hearing rang.

Kagomewas walking though the forest that sorrowned the school, slipping in and out of the shadows of the trees. She stopped, placed her hand on a tree, took in a deep breath and said

"Iknow you're there. You cann stop hinding now."

Silver flashed in and out of the light as it headed to the ground. Once the silver landed on the ground Sesshomaru stepped into the faint light of the forest. She looked him over then continued on her walk with him following. As they walked they said nothing but listened to the forest. They reached a clearing with a larg rock i the center that Kagome climbed and sat on the top. Sesshomaru settled himself at the bottom and closed his eyes. After a long silence Kagome said

"Why don't you try to make a move on me like every other guy around here?"

"Should I?" Sesshomaru opened his eyes to meet hers.

"It's just that every guy I've met always took a chance when it came to them, and now would be the perfect chance for any guy." she said locking eyes with him.

"Well tell me then. Do you enjoy them taking the chance?" he said

Kagome fell silent and Seshomaru smiled.

_'Do I? It does feels good when a guy compements me , but it gets annoying when they don't know when to quit. I like it when ge/t attention but it gets scary after a while. _thought Kagome

Sesshomaru's eyes read every thought threw her eyes and smiled.

"How 'bout I help you." he said as he climbed up the rock ad next to Kagome.

She stayed perfectly still as he sat next to her, their eyes never left each other. He closed the distance between their faces and an inch before their lips touched he stopped.

"What breed are you that lets you change your form?" he said.

She blushed a deep red, backed away and tried to cover her face with her hair. Sesshomaru shook his head and jumped off the rock.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Kagome still red.

"I'll give you some time to thunk about what you want." he said leaving Kagome on the rock.

After Kagome got back and told Songo and Kikyo what happened they all went for a walk. When Songo and Kikiyo were talking to some of their freinds an arm wraped around Kagomes waist and started to lead her away.

"It's my turn to have you." said Koga.

"Where are we going?" asked Kagome.

"You'll see."

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it, but don't worry. I will get the next one up asap. Plz R&R. O and just to let you know vampires are real. Till next time.**

**Jaayne**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry if it took a long time to finish this chapter, I was a little occupied with my move from Oklahoma to Washington. That was the most miserable drrive I have ever had to take. Sorry got side tracked. I hope you like this chapter, I'll be sending Kagome on dates with theguys to see which one she'll end up with. I'm kindda leaning tword Sesshomaru but I'm not 100 sure yet. Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 7**

Koga had been leading Kagome though the forest around the school for a while now and she was geting nervous. Koga relizer this chuckled and said

"We're almost there."

Kagome suddenly relized the sound of roaring water and that it was geting louder as they walked. They steped out of the trees and came into a small opening infront of a waterfall. Kagome's eyes widened, Koga chuckled again and said

"We're not there yet. Hold on."

Kagome was lfted into bridle stile and Koga was running tword the waterfall. She closed her eyes and she bairly felt a spry then she stoped. She looked around and relized she was inside the waterfall and it was suprisingly quiet. Koga put her down and lead her further into the cave. A faint light soon appered and a small picnic set was there complete with a wonderful meal. She looked at Koga who smiled his croked smile, sat her down and sat down next to her. While Kagome still looked around in aw, Koga set up the food. When she looked back she smiled and shook her head. On plates and in bowls were a wide range of berries, fruit, dipping sauces and melted chocoletes. Koga had a get-right-to-the-point cortship. He offered her a strawberry dipped in milkchocolete, she rolled her eyes and took the berry. She couldn't help but moan as she bit into the treat. Koga's eyes became intence that met kagome's eyes when she looked up. She cleared her throat and licked the chocolete off the corner of her mouth. Koga ajusted hisself as he waited for Kagome to take her turn. She blushed as she fed him a couple blueberries covered in dipping sauce licking her fingers partally. She looked away licking her fingers clean. Koga smiled a wicked smile, dipped his fingers in white chocolete and offered to Kagome. She blushed a deeper shade as she licked the chocolete from his fingers and he groaned. She glanced up at him and his eyes were burning into her filled with lust. She tried to look away but the intencety of his eyes kept her still. He leaned forword slowly and Kagome didn't flinch. He touched his lips to hers and pulled away slightly. Kagome's eyes fluttered and she leaned into him. He kissed her longer then pulled away again. She leaned into him further to where she was agenst him. He kissed her again and he licked her bottom lip. She hesitated for a moment then allowed his entrence. They explored each other and fought for domenence, which Koga won. They broke and Koga trailed his mouth down her jaw line to the hollow of her neak. He took in her sent and began kissing her neak. It felt like her blood was on fire but it sent shivers through her body. Her breathing became shallow and she arched her back. He placed one hand on the middle of her back and held her head with the other. He licked the skin above her jagular, her eyes snaped open, and she pushed him back. His eyes were confused and lustful and her eyes were firm but gentle and they were silver.

"Koga-kun. I can't let you do that. I haven't made my choise yet. You could be it but not right now." Kagome said breathless.

Before Koga could protest or apologize Kagome was gone.

Kagome spent the rest of the day training trying to keep her mind off what happened with Koga. Her hand turned wrong and a pain shot through her left arm, and she inspected her wrist. A twig snapped and she turned on her heel ready to use her right arm. Sesshomaru steped into the small clearing.

"I come in peace." he said raising his hands.

She eased her stance. Her sensei had told her to be on her gaurd because her would make regular vists to test her on her training on a moments notice.

"What?" she asked.

"I came to make sure you didn't hurt yourself." he said nodding to her wrist.

"I'm fine I don't even think I sprained it." she said inspecting her wrist again.

When she looked up Sesshomaru was in front of her, looking at her. She froze.

"May I?" he said gesturing to her wrist.

She lifted her wrist and her ever so gently rolled around in his hands. He braught it close to his face and let it go.

"I couldn't find anything wrong with it. Exept." he said the last word with enthusiasm.

"What?" she sai consernded.

"Your hand smells like sweets. Do you have a sweet tooth?" he asked with a bairly visable smile.

"I...I...ya I ate a little before I came out here." she said turning away.

Seshomaru was right ageinst her back. He slowly raised his hand and placed it on her throat. He pushed her hair aside and set his head on her shoulder his face slightly to her neak.

"It's on your neak mixed with Koga's sent." he breathed onto her neak.

Her breath spiked at the feeling. He smerked.

"You arn't that good at being a demon. It's almost like your new at it. But how can that be posible, hmmmmm?" he said leaning his face closer to her neak.

She growled breathlessly, he chuckled, and grabed her neak.

"You know I'm still corious on what kind of demon you are, could you not being very expereced have anything to do with your demon.?" his lips were touching her neak.

Kagme did something unexpected. She breathing was regular and she was smiling. She turned to face him and they were inches away from each other. Her eyes were silver, freezing Sesshomaru in place.

"You sure are determined arn't you? Well whether it has to do with my demon or not noone is going to find out anytime soon. So keep your... subductions up. I kindda like a challenge." their lips were bairly touching.

She backed away, Sesshomaru still stuned, and smiled.

"Keep in touch."

She walked away leaving Sesshomaru to collect hisself. _'Did she use somthing on me or was I...?'_ Sesshomaru shook his head and continued his daily nothings.

The next day was beutiful. The sun was bright, there were no clouds in the sky. That is, it was in Kagome's mind. It had been raining all day non stop. It was warm but still dry. She tried her best to stay dry as she made hre way from class to class, but when she entered the room she was drenched. Thankfuly she wasn't the only one. Everyone had thought the day would be nice so they dressed for it. The guys stared at the girls with wet t-shirt contests in mid. The girls stared at the guys with images of photo shots. Kagome caught herself staring at Inuyasha, Koga and Sesshomaru everonce in a while. They were all weiring wet t-shirts that clung to their skin(**AN: Come on!! Don't tell me you wouldn't be staring at that too!? It's unavoidable. Drifts off into her own world mmmmmmm... Sorry 'bout that. Back to the story**.) In turn when she wasn't looking they looked at her. She had worn short demin shorts and a breazy low V-cut shirt. A million thuoghts ran throw thier minds and Kagome looked up at them. They quickly looked away figeting and Kagome smiled and shook her head**.(AN: If you don't know why the guy are figeting, I feel sorry for you. Any person over the age of 13 should know that. Ovcoarce unless your parents have managed to keep you from that stuff. Go talk to your friends. Sorry, back to the story**) After classes she felt like she was being followed but she couldn't smell or see anyone. When she turned the corner Inuyasha was there, leaning ageinst the wall. He was drenched like she was. Shestoped to look him over. His shirt clung to his skin making hisevery muscle show. His wet hair was sticking to him as it hung down to his waist. He looked up at her but she was walking again, tword him.

"May I help you?" she said.

He looked her up and down stoping shortly at her exposed skin, then he looked at her.

" I just wanted to know if you wanted to do someting." he said with a slight smile.

"Ok, how 'bout tomarrow when this rain is gone?"

"Actually I was hoping we could do something today, now?"

"Well it's raining."

"So?"

"So, we'll get wet."

"I think that's already taken care of." he looked her up and down again.

"Ok, where were you going to take me?"

Inuyasha smiled.

"Put your books away and I'll show you."

She smiled and headed to her room, Inuyasha following close behind her. After she put her books away, locked the door she turned around and saw Inuyasha quickly look up. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. Inuyasha simply shugged his shoulders with an inoccent look on his face.

"Well where are we going?" she said still giving him the look.

"Come on."

He led her behind the school were they walked through the forest.(**AN: Yes everyone has to go though the forest to get anywhere intresting.**) They hadn't been walking long when they came up to a shrine. They steped up to it, they both bowed, pryed and steped under the little gazebo of a shrine. She sat down on the small bench and Inuyasha sat really close to her. They were quiet for a while listening to the rain.

"Look, I don't know how Koga did it but...I really like you. Could you just comsider me?" his eyes begged.

"Kaogme was taken back but smiled at how forward. Inuyasha thought her was laughing at hm and wasn't taking him seriously. Kagome turned to tell him how she admired him but he pressed his lips to hers. His lips were pressing hard agianst hers it hert. She pushed him back slightly. He seemed hurt.

"Lets try this another way." she said calmly.

She leaned to him slightly watching him. She kissed him lightly, and he returned her kiss deepening it. He asked the wordless question and she answered. He won and they were slowly going back. She was on her back and has over her. Instinct took ahold of her and she lifted her leg to his hips. He ran his hand down her side and leg. She gasped as his ran his hand over an unexpected spot. He looked at her, she was blushing wildly. His face was slightly confused then his eyes lighted up and smiled. Before he could go though with his plan she pushed him off her and she was sitting up.

"I'm sorry, but I got distracted. It's not that I don't like you, but...I..." she stood up to leave.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make yo feel unconfertable."

Kagome turned to him, she had a slight smile on her face and her eyes were silver.

"You got it all wrong. I enjoyed it."She said sweetly. "But I can't possibly make that choice right now."

Inuyasha was stuned and Kagome just walked away.

**AN: Sorry if it's kindda short. I wanted to get this one out for all my readers. I hope you enjoyed this one. It might be a while for the next one. I have to use the library computer so I can only be on here for an hour. It might take a while but I'll get it done as soon as I can. Like I said last time vampiers do exist. Make an argument and I'll have a come-back. Till next time.**

**Jaayne!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry it took so long for this one. I was working on another story, plz check it out. THank you to the readers who told me about my mistakes. I'm sorry for the wrong spelling I didn't mean to but I'll try to fix it. I know some of you are waiting patently for this chapter so I'll just get to it. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 8**

"Wow. All I can say is you're screwed." Kikiyou said sitting on Kagome's bed.

"I'm going to have to agree with her." Sango said sitting next to Kikiyou.

"I know. I havn't even had my date with Sesshomaru yet." Kagome said streching on the floor.

Kagome had told them about her dates not including the part about her demon coming out. Sesshomaru had asked her out earlier that day and she was a little worried. Her told her she would have to be ready for anything and that made her on egde. She dicided to wear a low cut shirt and a pair of sturdy jeans. After she got her good luck's for Kikiyou and Sango she made her way to the meeting place. It was the larg bolder they had their first talk together. She sat on top of the rock as she waited. She didn't have to wait long when he appered at the base of the rock like the first time.

"So where are you taking me?" Kagome jumped down.

Sesshomaru turned his head and a small smile made its way on his lips.

"This is going to be a little different then your other dates so don't freak out."

Kagome just stared in confusion, her grabed her hand and lead her away in a direction she hadn't gone before. As they walked through the unknown part of the forest it got more vibrant in color that made Kagome slow down. Sesshomaru just led her at her own pace. The forest suddenly stoped and they were at a cliff. It was about an hour before sundown and everything had a orangeish-pinkish tint to it. Kagome just stared in amazment as Sesshomaru smiled and led her to the cliff. She finally looked at the cliff and there was a picnic set up.

_'Oh ya. Real original. I wonder what's in the basket_?' Kaogme asked herself sarcasticly.

Sesshomaru sat her down and opened the basket. Inside was just regular picnic food. Sandwiches, chips, and jello. Kagome looked up at him as he gave her her food. She bagan to eat her food when she noticed Sesshomaru staring at her.

"What?" She blushed.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to figure you out." he said still looking at her.

"What do you want to know?" she said taking another bit trying to control the blood from her face.

"How or should I say why are you hereat this school I mean?"

"Well. It's kind of hard to explain." her blush was fading.

"Do you best." he smiled.

"I... My instinced told me to come here. Like I said not very easy to explain, but... It's like I was sent her for something and I don't know what for." she looked at him to see if he thought she was crazy but he just nodded his head and she contiued.

"Once I find out what I'm suppose to do I'll do my job and probly leave like I do-" Kaogme cut herself off as she noticed she said to much.

Sesshomaru had noticed it to.

"What do you mean like you do? Like you do what?"

"I...uh... I don't know if I can tell you just yet." She said stuffing her sandwich in her face.

"Tell me. I won't tell anyone." He smiled at her that would make any girl want to tackle him. She tried to swallow her food but had to take a drink to make it go down.

"Er. Ok. I... I go from town to town distroying demons who caused humans troble. I used to do it for money but know i actually care if I do a good job at it. That's one reason why I stay in human form so they don't get freaked out."

"Why did you have to do it for money?" Sesshomaru was right next to her.

"When I was about 12, my parents told me I had to make my own life away from all that I had known. My mother was crying when I left but my father just nodded his good-bye and left. Ever sence then I've been on my own."

"Do you know why your parents made you leave?"

"No, but right before I left me and my brother began to get in big fights. Not sibling fights but to were I bled and had to get treated for the wounds, but he was just as beat up. So I think that was the reason." she said with a weak smile.

Sesshomaru just sat there as he took in the information. He thought he had enough of this conversation. He smiled when he looked behind him.

"Look." he pointed behind them.

Kagome turned and the sun was reasting on the mountians inthe distance. They watched the sun move slowly in silence.

'_In this light I can see through his shirt. Wow, he's toned._' Kagome thought.

She looked up at his face and met his eyes. As she was captured by his golden orbed the distence closed between them and their lips met. They seprated and joined again more eager. Sesshomaru's arm wraped around her waist to get her closer and her arms slithered around his neak. They deepened the kiss and his lips ran over her bottom lip. She aloud his entrance and the kiss got deeper still. When they stoped to breath Kagome was staidling him. Kagome blushed and tried to get off, but he held her still.

"What?" she said trying to avoid his gaze.

"You don't like being this close to me?" he said runing his lips down her neak.

"I... I never said that. I thought you would want me to move." she said trying to control her breathing.

"Now why would I want that?" his lips trailed across her colar bone.

Kagome could speak she was trying so hard to keep her breathing regular.

"I guess I better stop before your demon comes out and scares the shit out of me again." he chuckled as he wriggled from under her.

'_Danm! Why do I have to wait? I have three guys going after me. I could have any of them. I hate being a demon._' Kagome cursed herself.

"It's horible isn't it? Haveing to make the choice of a mate for eternity."

Sesshomaru was looking at the last shards of light.

"It's what all beings that have demon blood have to do. I almost envy humans who dont have to make that big of a choice."

Once the sun had disappered Kagome turned to Sessomaru and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, I had a great time."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Kagome went to the picnic and stared to clean up.

"No, I got it. Go to bed. I'll see you tomarrow." Sesshomaru took the things from her hands.

"Ok, see you tomarrow."

**AN: Sorry it's a little short but I can't think of any thing else to write. Thank you once again for being patent and for the reviews. I fell you're love.Thank you plz come again. Heeheehee. I know this is off topic but if you get the chance read the twilight sereise. You will love it the whole way through.**

**Jyaane.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Time for the next chapter. I have been getting alot of reviews with this story and I enjoy getting them. Arigato to all my readers. I was asked if I was doing a voting on the pairing and I think it would be a good idea. So if you want to vote on who Kagome ends up with leave you're vote. I'm sure you've been waiting for this so I'll just get to it.**

**Chapter 9**

Kagome was walking around the School when she heard people fallowing her. She stoped breathing to hear the voices better.

"Just run up there and beat the shit out of her."

"What if she gets me?"

"Then you'll have ten peolpe to back you up."

"But I don't want to."

"Fine I'll do it."

Kagome smerked and turned a corner. The person was one of the guys' fangirls. She had blonde hair chopped of at her shoulders, blue eyes, and her body was very mature. Once she turned the corner she spun around. Kagome was nowhere in sight. She walked down the little ally like sidewalk and she was knock off her feet. She slamed agenst the wall and a hand was at her thout. When she opened her eyes she was Kagome but she was different, scary. Her eyes were silver, she had fangs over her lips as she growled, and her hair had grown to below her hips.

"What... how?" the girl chocked.

"You're the first one in a while to see me like this. Last time I was like this a lot of demons died." Kagome smerked her fangs shown more.

The girl shiverd and tried to ecape, but Kagome tightened her grip.

"I won't kill you, but I hope you learned a lesson. Never mess with a pure breed demon. Learn you're place." Kagome released and was gone.

The girl laid on the ground catching her breath. She stood up, cursed and left.

'_I can't belive I did that. How could I be so careless? Someone could have seen me.'_

_'You did what you had to' _

'_Not you again. Can't you leave me alone?'_

_'No I'm you're true self, and you better be glad I was right there when you were with those males'_

_'Yadayadayada, I get it. I have to choose carefuly for the male I mate with will be my mate for all eternity. I know, but what about the exepion?'_

_'NO absolutly NOT! You now what would happen if you did that!'_

"You ok Kagome?"

Kagome spun around and saw Kikiyou.

"I'm fine, why?"

"It's nothing. I just wanted to check on you. See you later." Kikyou left.

"That was a close one." Kagome sighed.

"**_Yes it was._**"

Kagome was grabed from behind and pulled out of view. Before she could react her hands and feet were tied together and a cloth was tried over her mouth. She started to fall over but was caught.

"**_You're not going away where._**" purred a voice.

Whoever had her had her around the waist and their hands started to move inapropreatly.

"**_That was a very nice show. I could have sworn you were going to tear that girl to shreads. That turns me on._**"

His tonge trailed up her neak and she thought she was going to barf but her body said different. He breathed deeply and chuckled. He spun her around and looked her in the eyes. She would never forget those black depts that she hated for as long as she lived.

"**_Kiss me._**" he demanded.

Kagome narrowed her eyes then widened as his hand rested on her heart.

"**_I'm sure it would hurt alot, even for a purebreed, if I tore you're heart out. Now, kiss me like you mean it._**" he damanded again removing the cloth from her mouth.

She closed her eyes and relucently leaned into him. He chuckled again and roughly pulled her to him. She almost lost it but leaned into him further. He forced hisself into her mouth and she had no choise but to fallow. He tasted of anger, mocking, evil, and power. He finally pulled away and relised her. Before she had a chance to kill him he was gone. She spat and wiped her mouth. She returned to her room and brushed her mouth 3 times.

'_You'll pay for that Onigumo. I promise you. I won't fall into you're plan to lure me with sexual thrills. I'll kill you for all those you had to kill for not falling for you and you're selfish ways._' Kagome thought to herself.

**AN: I know it's very short, I would have contiued if I didn't have to. I will take all the votes November 14th, so get you're votes in. Don't forget to check out my other story. I think I'm doing pretty danm good, if I do say so myself. Plz read and review. Here's something to think about while you wait. If anyone has noticed, in cathlic religion, mary is standing on a crresent moon, in pictures. Who do you think it's like that? I know why. And in the bible Juese dies on the cross and the sky goes dark, then it becomes light when the dove apperes saying Juese will come again. Why do you think that is? I know why. Anyway thank you for reading. Till next time.**

**Jyaane**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Well here's the next chapter. To my suprise noone left any reveiws, so I'll just go with what I had origanaly. This one and te next one will be the big one's and probly the last ones for this story. I will be writing a second story but only a one shot so keep up. I know you've waited for this so I won't keep you. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 10**

Kagome sat up in her bed with a start. She was in a cold sweat. Images of her vision flashed under her lids. She breathed deeply then laid down. She knew the time had come. She would have to kill Onigumo tomarrow.

* * *

Onigumo was nowhere to be found the next day but she knew he waws ready for her.

"So Kagome, we'll be graduating soon. We were going to go to the local village to celibrate. You want to come?" Sango said sitting on Miroku's lap.

"Yeah. I'll be there." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha, Koga and Sesshomaru looked up at her and she knew what they were thinking. She had thought about it for a long time with herself and she had made her choise. The bad part was that the guy knew ,but they didn't know who. She was safe for now. As the day got later she got tenser knowing what was going to happen. The demon's could sence it and steard clear of her. Her eyes had slowly changed to their silver beauty but they had a blood ring around them. Once everyone was in their rooms and most of them were asleep she knew she couldn't wait any longer. She changed into some shorts and a tank-top. She would need to be as able to move freely as she could. She closed her door as quietly as she could but knew she was heard by demon ears. Even her posible future mate. She walked to the egde of the forest and looked into the unpenitrated darkness then went full speed to where Onigumo was waiting fo her. She landed in a clearing where his sent was the strongest. Her ears sharpened to the slightest sound and her eyes quikened to catch every movment around her. When there was no more sound or movment she breathed deeply for she knew one of the biggest battles in her life was about to begin.

**_" So have you disided to be my bitch?"_** Onigumo's voise snaked from behind her.

"I have no need. I've chosen my mate and it's not you." Kagome said calmly even though her body screamed to go after the demon behind her.

**_"Is that so? Well you could always share then if I get tired of you I can kill you. That's how it's done isn't it?"_**

"I'm sure you of all demons should know. Killing your mates if they bore you or diffy you." Kagome's voice creaped louder.

**_"Now that's not fair. Most of them tried to kill me first. You don't know what it's like." _**He was closer to her now.**_"You're breed, the pure ones. Always chossing mates to insure the future won't be over powered by a certin breed."_**

Kagome's skin crawled as his breath touched her skin.

**_"Your breed is nothing more then a mut of all the others." _**he purred.

Kagome couldn't hold back any longer. She spun around and her fist landed in his stomic and sent him flying. A laugh rang through the trees '_This is going to take a while.'_

**_" It must feel good to know that you poses the powers of all the demons. To know you could kill any one with a singal move. That is why I loth and adore you. You have so much power yet you never use it unless necisery."_**

"You know nothing about my breed or what I am!" Kagome screamed as her body began to heat up.

**_" Oh I know that your parents kicked you out of the house so you could-"_**

"You know nothing!!" Kagome kicked at tree the tree Onigumo was hinding in and he jumped to another one.

**_"Now now. Your demon has such a temper. You're very beutiful in demon form." _**he landed behind her and took in her sent of lavinder laced with sake from her neak.

Kagome swung at him with claw tipped hands. Her eyes were silver and her hair had grown to her hips and were tiped silver. She had grown a black tail that was also tiped silver, black ears and she had silver lines that went from the corners of her eyes to her lawline.

**_"So beutiful. Such a waist to distroy but it must be done."_**Onigumo's voice came from the trees.

Kagome was hit from behind knocking the breath out of her. A second later she was forced into a tree and was thrown to another tree. She was kicked in the stomic and flung into another tree.

**_"Is that all the superior breed can do?"_**Onigumo laughed over Kagome**_" Even the one who didn't know she was put up more of a fight. Your kind really is weak."_**

Kagome's back began to slowly move up and down then it got faster as a faint sound came from her. The noise got louder till it was recognizable as laughter. Onigumo was outraged and he swung at her but hit air.

"Never underestemate our kind. We are more then you think."

Before Onigumio could even breath he was on the ground. Before a single thought could be completed he was thrown through several trees then kicked into the air and was hit some many times he was out cold before he hit the ground. The impact caused him to wake up to increadible pain unlike he had felt before. When he dared to look at his body all he saw was a twisted pile of flesh and bone.

"Heh. Like I said _don't_ underestemate us. We are more then you could ever be. To bad you won't see me in a year or so. I would have loved to have you as a play thing." Kagome smiled wickedly over him.

His sight began to faid but he saw Kagome turn a bloodied hand infront of face then lick it. Her eyes closed, she moaned and when she opened her eyes her silver orbs were glowing.

**_"I knew that was how you got your power. Drinking the blood of other demons."_**Onigumo choked on his blood.

Kagome looked down at him then smiled sweetly that made whatever skin he had left crawl. She steped closer to him with her eyes glowing with exitment.

"You are right. That _is_ how the first got their powers. Once they had tasted blood for all of the breeds they found a mate and you know how it goes. They went on like that for a few generations then they became more civilized and changed to breeding to keep the line going. That's how we became so great. We found a way to control ourselves when no others could. We could go back to drinking blood but it's almost become tabbo to do so. I know I may have just broken a rule." she looked at her hand then back to him, " But if you think about it it's unavoidable. You know what happens when demons breed, you've been around the block more then enough. Anyway, how do you feel?"

Onigumo looked at her confused the his torn flesh began to burn. He caught a glimps of Kagome's eyes and they almost seemed on fire. When the pain stoped Kagome giggled and took one last lick of his blood from her hand.

"It's to bad you won't be there when I return home. I so would have enjoyed it if you were my plaything."

**_"It would have been a pleasure to serve one of such power. Your m-"_**

* * *

When they found Kagome past out the next day many could not stay due to the sight or smell of blood. Osaki, the headmaster of the school, stayed behind to inspect the area. He found Onigumo's distroyed body and traces of the battle. He shook his head and left.

_'That girl just doesn't know who to clean up and leave a small amount of what's left. I wonder what her parents would think if I let their _princess_ get dirty.' _he shivered at the thought.

**AN: That's all for this one, but don't worry and don't leave. We still don't know who her futur mate is. Stick around for a little bit longer I promise I will make it good. Just to let you know _I think I'm a vampire_. Don't think I'm weird I just have this felling that I am. Anywho...... You woun't have to wait for very long and check out my other story too plz. Till next time.**

**Jyaane**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: This is the last one for this story. That's right I plan to write another story about this, so keep a look out. This chapter might not be very long but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Well not much to say so lets get to it.**

**Chapter 11**

'_Maybe over did it. Well at least I killed him. Even if I am dead, I did my job._'

In the deep darkness Kagome could hear a faint noise. Slowly it got louder and more clear.

"How long is she going to like this?"

"I'm not sure. She was in pretty shape when we found her, but she'll come around soon."

_'So I'm not dead. That's a releif. I hope I wake up soon, I need to talk to him_._'_

_'Don't worry you will, and he'll be here when you wake up. Rest now._'

* * *

Kagome's eyes opende to darkness, she waited for her eyes to agust. She wiped the sleep from her eyes with a stiff arm. When she tried to move her mucles pulled and her wounds reopened a little. She hissed and gritted her teeth.

"They said you shouldn't move for a while, but sitting there won't help you heal any faster."

"I knew you would be here."

"How did you know that?" he sat next to her.

"My demon told me."

"Figures. I don't think she likes me very much though." he smiled showing his white fangs.

"Don't worry, we made the choise together."

"Choise?" he leaned closer his long silver hair falling around her.

"I know the other two liked me alot but I'm just not their girl."

"You mean....?" he got closer swalowing her in his sent of pine trees.

"Yes. I choose you."

His lips pressed to hers and he looked deep in her eyes with his pools of gold. Her eyes reasured him and he took her mouth again but more passionatly. She flinched as his hand pressed on her healing stomic. He backed away and stated to apologize.

"It's ok Sesshomaru. I'm fine, just be careful where you put your hands."

"I'll remember that."

* * *

Everyone graduated that next week. Inuyasha got back with Kikiyou, Koga found a nice little wolf demon named Ayame, and Sango found out how madly in love with Miroku she was and you can guess the rest.

"So where do you want to go?" Sesshomaru asked nibbling Kagome's ear.

"Well I know this little place I used to stay when I was traveling."

"Is it a quiet place?" he moved to her neck.

"Very much so." she smerked and tilted her head.

"What are we waiting for?"

He picked her up laughing evily and fallowed he instructions.

**AN: Well now that that's done, look out for the next story. It'll be a lemon so be prepared. Other then that I hope you enjoyed this story, plz reveiw** **and check out my other stories. Till next time.**

**Jyaane**


End file.
